Un voyage en train
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: Un voyage en train n'est pas forcement toujours tranquille.


Cet OS m'est venue en tête après avoir vue le début d'un film où une femme accostait un mec dans un train, évidemment celui-ci tomba sous le "charme" de la femme. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pour une fois la femme ne ce prendrais pas un gros râteau :p

Bonne lecture ! :D 

* * *

Derek et Scott pénétrèrent dans le dernier wagon du train afin d'être au calme, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué étant donné que en dehors d'eux deux il n'y a seulement que trois personnes âgées. Les deux sont tranquillement installés, attendant que le train démarre et face route jusqu'à Beacon Hills lorsque deux filles d'environ dix huit ans ce placèrent à côté d'eux.

« -Ces places sont-elles disponible, demanda la blonde aux cheveux ondulé.

-Bien sur, répondit Derek qui sentait que finalement le voyage n'allait pas être aussi reposant qu'il l'imaginait.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas si l'ont s'installent en face de vous, cette fois ce fut au tour de la seconde, une brune métisse, de parler. »

Scott interrogea Derek du regard et accepta après un hochement d'épaule de ce dernier, signe que celui-ci n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre.

« -Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Moi c'est Scott et lui c'est Derek. Et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Elley, répondit la blonde.

-Et moi Victoria, vous partez où ?

-A Beacon Hills, fit Scott qui ce doutait bien que Derek n'allait pas adresser un seul mot du trajet.

-Comme nous, s'enthousiasma Victoria, qu'allez vous faire là-bas ?

-Ont y habite.

-Mon cousin ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il y avait des mecs aussi mignon dans sa ville, ce plaignit Elley.

-Ton cousin ?

-Il s'appelle Liam Dunbar, enfin pour tout vous dire je ne le supporte pas ! C'est un petit con prétentieux près à tout pour faire plaisir à ses parents mais qui ce bât dés qu'il en a l'occasion. »

Derek releva la tête à cette phrase et la tourna vers Scott, ce dernier essaya de garder son calme. Afin d'éviter le massacre il décida de prendre le relaie dans la conversation.

« -Et vous ? Pourquoi venez-vous à Beacon Hills ?

-Tu vois, je ne m'entend peut être pas avec mon cousin, mais mon oncle est médecin dans l'hôpital de cette ville et j'aurais besoin de son aide pour me trouver un boulot au sein de l'établissement. Mais bon assez parlé de ça, elle rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, dites moi vous avez une petite amie ? »

Alors que Derek allait répondre, il reçu un message sur son portable il jeta un coup d'œil et vue le message de Scott lui disant qu'il allait jouer un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scott et le vie sourire sournoisement.

« -Non, nous n'avons pas de petite amie, et vous ? Un copain ?

-Pour ma part, je l'ai quitté il y a deux jours, répondit Victoria comme si cela ne la dérangeais pas le moins du monde, il était trop … Comment dire ? Trop amoureux.

-Trop amoureux, firent Scott et Derek surpris.

-Il voulait tout le temps qu'on ce voit, qu'on aille au restaurant juste tout les deux. C'était affligeant.

-Pour ma part je suis toujours en couple, mais vue l'apollon que j'ai en face de moi sa ne me dérangerais absolument pas de changer de copain.

-Je sais pas, rigola légèrement Derek, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile.

-J'aime quand c'est compliqué.

-Et toi Scott, fit Victoria, là je ne fait que accompagner Elley mais après tout je n'habite qu'a une demi heure de train de Beacon Hills on peut ce revoir quand on le souhaite.

-Tu sais, moi non plus je suis loin d'être facile.

-Je ferais avec. »

Les deux filles avaient un sourire victorieux sur le visage, pour elles, les deux garçons étaient à leur porté et ils seraient bientôt dans leur lit. Alors qu'elles allaient leur demander de leur faire visiter la ville, l'annonce de l'arriver du train en gare de Beacon Hills ce fit entendre.

« -Déjà, fit Elley déçu, le temps est passé tellement vite avec vous deux.

-Je confirme, répondit Scott, vous étiez si intéressante que le voyage a été très plaisant. »

Derek ce leva pour récupérer leurs sacs déposés au dessus de leur place et ce dirigea vers la porte le temps que le train termine de s'arrêter, Scott à sa suite ainsi que les deux filles.

« -Dites les gars, sa vous dit de sortir ce soir, demanda Victoria.

-Histoire que l'on continue de faire connaissance. »

Le train s'arrêta complètement et les portes s'ouvrent sur l'un des quais de la gare et les quatre passagers descendent du train et Derek vit à l'autre bout du quai deux personnes ce rapprocher.

« -Oh non, qu'est ce qu'il fait là l'autre petit con !

-L'autre petit con, demanda Scott, ah tu veux dire ton cousin Liam.

-Oui.

-Je sais pas … Peut être qu'il est juste venue chercher quelqu'un qui prenait le train aussi.

-Tant qu'il ne vient pas m'adresser la parole. »

Derek ricana sous le regard surpris des deux filles qui ce demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arrivé pour ce mettre à rigoler tout seul.

« -Désolé les filles, mais ce soir on n'est pas disponible.

-Vous pouvez vraiment pas vous libérer, supplia Elley.

-Cela risque d'être compliqué car voyez vous ont a peut être omis un petit détail tout à l'heure.

-Quel détail ?

-Voyez vous nous n'avons belle est bien pas de petite amie … mais nous ne somme pas pour autant célibataire.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire, demanda Victoria sceptique.

-Le truc c'est que … »

Derek n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son nom retentit sur le quai.

« -Tu vas morfler mec, rigola Scott.

-Je sais, mais t'es dans le même bateau non ?

-Si, ce renfrogna Scott.

-Bon je disais donc, le truc c'est que le gars qui vient de crier mon nom n'est d'autre que mon petit ami. »

La tête que tira Elley était indescriptible, c'est un mélange de choc et de dégoût à la fois.

« -Et autre chose, moi non plus je n'ai pas de petite ami car moi aussi je sors avec un gars, le visage de Scott s'assombrit, et ce gars en question ce nomme Liam Dunbar. Et oui mon petit ami est ton cousin. »

Il lança un regard noir aux deux filles et ce retourna juste au moment ou Stiles et Liam arrivaient à leur hauteur et pris le visage de Liam entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser tendrement au début, puis plus sauvagement. Ceci sous le regard dégoutté des deux filles et sévère de Stiles.

« -Alors Scott embrasse son copain dés qu'on arrive et moi rien ! Tu vas voir Derek Hale, tu n'es pas près de te faire pardonner, non parce que c'est bien beau de te barrer je ne sais où mais ça ne réglera pas … »

Stiles n'a pas le temps de finir son monologue que Derek ce mit à l'embrasser lui aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes les deux couples ce séparent enfin et Liam vit sa cousine qui les fixaient depuis le début.

« -Elley ?

-Ah oui, on a rencontré ta cousine dans le train bébé, elle et sa copine semblait très intéressé par nous.

-Intéressé par Scott et mon loulou ?

-Stiles … le surnom …

-Toi tu n'as rien à dire ! Bref, désolé les filles mais cela fait un an et six mois que je suis en couple avec l'autre grognon derrière et pour Liam cela fait un an à peu près qu'il est en couple avec mon meilleur ami. Donc c'est pas deux filles aux visages recouvert de peinture et avec un décolleté ultra plongeant ainsi qu'une mini jupe qui va séduire nos copains. Désolé Liam, mais même si c'est ta cousine je ne supporte pas qu'on drague mon petit-ami.

-T'inquiète pas Stiles, je pense la même chose que toi. »

Derek entoura la taille de Stiles de ses bras, tout en posant son menton contre son épaule et lança un regard mauvais aux deux filles et Scott pris tendrement la main de Liam et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« -Maintenant les filles, annonça Derek, ont va vous laisser, Scott et moi devons nous faire pardonner. »

Il embrassa la nuque de Stiles, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts eux aussi et de ce retourner afin de quitter la gare, sans le moindre regard pour les deux filles qui semblait s'être transformées en statut.

FIN

* * *

Voila, voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus :) Et désolé si il reste quelque fautes d'orthographe  
Demain je vais écrire un autre OS que j'ai en tête depuis un moment et encore une fois les cousins seront mit à l'honneur, cependant une nouvelle fois il n'auront pas forcement le bon rôle ^^'  
(Ne vous y tromper pas, je m'entend très bien avec mes cousins, je considère même l'un d'eux comme mon frère vue que l'ont est très proche, mais je sais pas là je voulait faire des cousins pas très sympathique x) )


End file.
